Just Playing
by Mimay
Summary: The biggest event hosted at one of the biggest halls you can ever imagine, only to bump into your ex? Check. Thank God they played enough games to avoid proper confrontation. Oneshot. AU.


**A/n**: Wow, the irony is just astounding. I was absolutely sure that I would never ever, ever post another story here and yet here I am feeling like I owe the world one more before I give this up for another block of time. The plot is, to me anyway, more mature than my old stuff, my early work here, so you've been warned, course nothing inappropriate to the rating happens, unless I totally lost hold of what's considered "T" here now. I'm infamous for mistakes, don't bother insulting me for it, just tell me and I'll fix it one day. Oh and before I forget unconstructive criticism will merely be laughed at. It's AU for a reason, so don't bother reading if you're not open minded.

Written by Mimay

**Just Playing**

It was often said that nothing ever genuine or real could result from playing games, when it came to relationships that is. There was a reason as to where that belief stemmed from and that was games were for people that didn't want to commit.

There was a lot to say about the irony about the situation before them. For example, crappy weather to be dressed so for formally and neatly for? Check. An expensive and extravagant event offering nothing more than "bite size" pieces that required a magnifying glass to see them on the shinning silver platters? Check. The biggest event hosted at one of the biggest halls you can ever imagine, only to bump into your ex? Check.

Sakura sighed a little as she stared at the couple before her; subconsciously she leaned closer to her date. Thankfully he obliviously held his own against the other man standing in close range. The last thing she wanted was that she had "stepped down" since their break up. It was bad enough that she looked terrible compared to the unfamiliar woman before her whose thin limbs wrapped firmly around his arm. Chewing on the bottom of her lip without conscious thought she took in his taunting appearance.

Dressed tidily and painstakingly enthralling in his suit and thin black tie, he stood tall with his free hand shoved in one of his pant pockets. His eyes were in plain view as his usually messy hair had been pushed back, no doubt he found the task easier than he used to because he'd grown it, almost carrying a shaggy edge to his otherwise clean cut look. For a moment she could only take in how fine he looked, how gracious time had been, then she noticed the tiny smug sneer.

She clenched her jaw then when she noticed that as always, he wasn't going to make the first move. He was always like that and sadly he would always win this round, _always_. Fortunately enough an outside party was taking part in the game they always seemed to play, saving her from caving in like she always did.

"Syaoran," said an unfamiliar voice suddenly, "Do you know these two?" the woman beside Sakura's ex then looked at the man linked to her arm with mascara lined eyes paired with a curious expression. "An old friend?" she asked blinking when the other had kept his line of vision elsewhere. "Syaoran?" she asked shaking his arm a little with a white gloved hand, "Sweetie?" she said trying again to get the man to look at her.

Syaoran a young man of twenty six looked to his right then, offering a tiny crooked smile before looking back at the girl he parted from only several months before.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto, an old acquaintance. Last time I checked she was a struggling writer employed in a local newspaper," Syaoran smirked then as he stared haughtily with his clear amber eyes. "Sakura, this is my date for this evening. She's a model," he then looked to his right where another man stood, "Your date?" he asked casually raising his dark brows a little.

Sakura could only gawk, _struggling_ writer? She was doing just fine! Was he that oblivious when it came to her? She published a book that did exceptionally _well_ not too long ago. Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips she shook her head. She was prepared to be civil, to be polite but not if he was only going to insult her. What did he know about her career?

"You never change," she bluntly stated, unaware she had cut her own date from speaking, "Stay _away_ from me," she then paused before adding, "Creep," and dragged her date away from the two. Leaving one looking surprised and the other looking blank, bored.

His expression only angered her even more when she caught sight of it as she walked passed him. It was once she was out of an earshot, Sakura stopped and breathed heavily, letting her hand slide down her partner's arm to his wrist. She stared darkly at the marble floor beneath her feet; Syaoran always knew how to get on her last nerve. He always knew how to tire her out and frustrate her to the point of seeing nothing but red. She stopped and stiffened when rough fingertips brushed against her bare shoulders, followed closely by a gentle kiss.

"Hey," the word was said in a murmur against her skin, "Calm down, tell me what's wrong," he said trying to be soothing.

Small shoulders dropped and eventually her heavy breathing slowed. Little by little she turned around to face him, causing her date to straighten up from bending over to reach her shoulders. He offered a warm smile but she could only barely return the gesture with a weak and almost sad one. She shrugged a little then before narrowing her eyes at the other's front, not necessarily at him but at the thought of Syaoran.

"An ex," she muttered, "I hate him, so much," she looked up, "I forgot that he had his own part in this sort of thing too," she added before shuffling her feet nervously.

Cool hands grabbed her by the shoulders giving a tender comforting squeeze, "My, Sakura, you never told me you were a gold digger."

She looked up then and cracked a smile at the poor joke, "Didn't I? I thought it was obvious since I was dating you," she answered before looking down at her shoes again.

God, it wouldn't kill to look a little more decent either. She might've dressed formally but she wasn't wearing a pair of satin white gloves or a fur neck piece. Not that she would, dead animals would never amount to fashion pieces, it was wrong. Her dress wasn't as glamorous as Syaoran's date either, while his new _thing_ was dressed in long slimming wine red dress; she was dressed in simple white chiffon that just touched her knees. If it weren't for her pearl bead embedded high heeled shoes, she'd be screwed. Well… She had warned her boyfriend that she didn't have anything _really_ formal to wear at the event.

"Sakura?"

Looking up she smiled, "Yeah?"

"…You want to go home? We can leave now if you want—"

She laughed and shook her head while placing a finger on his lips, "No, it's fine," she said with a small shake of the head, "This is an important event right? You said that your parents wanted you to be here. I can't let you leave just because you're taking me home, it's nothing. He's not even worth worrying about, promise," she stood on her tip toes then, regardless of the extra few inches her shoes had given her and pecked him on the lips before smiling, "Now, weren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"You sure?" he raised his brows then before tilting his side thoughtfully, "You seeing this guy you've never even mentioned, he really doesn't bother you?"

"Really, who cares?" she waved a hand then, "He's nothing, really, he means nothing, promise."

-x-

"I thought I'd find you here."

Syaoran smiled little as he heard the tiny sigh from the other, "Are you telling me that you went looking for me?" she asked him not even sparing a glance as she continued looking at the gardens below the stone steps at her feet.

His smiled stayed as he leaned against the entrance, his eyes half lidded as he watched. He wouldn't say anything, nothing about being surprised to see her at a charity event or how seeing her with another irked him. He wouldn't bother answering the question either, it was too hard to. Talking was probably his weak point when he played this game with her.

She was a writer after all, she was bound to outsmart him with words and that wouldn't do him any good.

Sakura swallowed nervously when she received no reply. Her fingers twitched at her sides and the skin on the back of her neck prickled. Soon she could hear the echoic sound of his steps as he walked on the wet cement, he was coming closer, the thought made her suddenly aware of her heartbeat. It was roaring in her ears like a train did when it roared its way through the subway. She flinched then, unexpectedly feeling his presence close to her back, the heat of his own body seeping through the thin fabric of her clothes and his breath a feather touch to the shell of her ear. Blood was rushing in her cheeks now, coloring them vividly in a red she knew would be evidently visible to someone who even needed glasses.

"So, was he your date?" was the rough whisper before his breath no longer fanned the side of her face, she guessed that although he still stood close behind he had straightened up.

Digging her fingernails into her palm as she gently squeezed them into a fist, she cleared her throat awkwardly before stepping forward to ease the tension between their bodies then turned to face him, "What do you want, Syaoran?" she asked trying to say the question without stumbling.

Syaoran shrugged his broad shoulders, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black pants, "Don't you find it funny that we always bump into each other?" he asked, "Ever since we broke up, I'd say we see more of each other now than we did when we were actually together," he admitted, "Well…" he said after smirking lewdly, "Either that or the sex that follows after our reunions make it seem so."

She folded her arms over her chest, "I don't think so," she then stepped passed him. "I'm not in the mood for games," she added quietly while staring at the side of his face. "He treats me well, you know, a lot better than you did," she looked down then with a sorrowful smile, "But then again, anyone can treat me better if they're being compared to you."

He faced her then by turning his head, for a moment he simply stared only to smirk once more, "Depends what context we're talking in, because if I remember correctly you never really resisted."

Confident, sure and absolutely _right_.

Annoyed at the thought, she snapped, "You're a prick and you know it," she gritted her teeth a little then, "For _once_ can't you act like we're not talking about your sex life?" she asked in exasperation.

"_Our_ sex life," corrected Syaoran smoothly.

Sakura shook her head, not even bothering to spare him a glance over his shoulder. She wasn't in the mood and she would prove him and herself that he wasn't right. She could resist, she did have the will to.

"I can bet everything that tonight won't be any different," he murmured to himself after watching her walk away. She had walked through the doors and once again disappeared through the crowd that he had spent more than an hour weaving through to find her. It would be a chore to do so again, but that was how she was, a natural at playing hard to get.

Sighing to himself he finally followed her inside. The moment he stepped on the marble floor however he had been easily spotted by someone else.

"Syaoran!" looking to his left, he found himself staring at his date.

Smiling he glanced away to look at the crowd before returning his eyes back to his date. How many more fruitless relationships would he be going through until he got what he wanted? Placing a smile on his face when he once again found her cool slim arms wrap around one of his arms, he opened his mouth to apologize for disappearing. With his charismatic nature he easily lied about business he "had to do" and to make her happy, he obliged when she asked if they could join the rest of the dozen couples dancing along with the orchestra.

Offering his hand to her, he looked ahead to the other dancers and frowned.

She was dancing with someone else, with her emerald eyes glassy and fixed on someone who wasn't him.

-x-

Idiot, she was an absolute idiot. She was an idiot for letting him drag her away from her boyfriend, out of the room where the event was held and out of the building. Oh and she had to be an absolute _moron_ to somehow end up pressed against his car when he kissed her, made no fight when he pushed her into it and even made the bold move of leaning over from her seat to kiss him again. How they got out of the car alive was amazing, since she was sure he had swerved a few times before she finally got the message to simply stop.

Of course the moment she stepped out of the car, she was once again against it. His hands all over her and his lips on her and like he had mocked earlier, she poorly resisted. Damn him for being right and damn for having no will to harness against him.

Sakura comforted herself at the thought that she _could_ though, if her heart wasn't involved that is… And it would be so much easier to fight against him if he wasn't so dexterous with his hands and fingers or if he didn't know all her spots. God only knew that he was the only one that found them and knew how to work them to his advantage, the sadist. She groaned at herself then, _what_ was she doing?

One moment she was dancing the next she was jerked back and away from the dance floor. Not that she was enjoying herself much; she couldn't have if she could barely remember it. She had been distracted she knew that for sure as she distinctly remembered her boyfriend's lips were moving but she couldn't remember _what_ he was saying.

"My room _now…_" said Syaoran roughly, his voice easily interrupting her thoughts while his lips suddenly went gentle against her own.

The sudden tenderness brought a shiver down her spine that was completely involuntary, much like the series of the reactions that were about to follow. If she could she'd stop herself and have a little self control but matters of the heart could never allow it. They were playing his round now, where she had absolutely no chance of winning no matter what tactic she tried.

Clumsily she followed him into the lobby of his apartment building, blushing at the amused smile from the doorman. He recognized her; she knew with the way he looked at her, it wasn't just because he had just seen her being groped by one of the tenants of building he was standing in front of. That revelation should've been enough of a sign from God to tell her to turn right around and hail a taxi home. But the arm wrapped around her waist was firm and familiar, warm even after the cool night air. Walking into the elevator, Sakura prepared herself for another wave of endeavors only to find herself against the wall with Syaoran simply staring at her. Hands planted at her waist, the bottom half of their bodies pressed firmly against the other, but his front leaning away from hers, keeping their whole faces in clear view for the other.

His dark brows furrowed and lips, red and a little fuller than usual were slightly pursed.

He was searching for something.

She opened her mouth to speak but he suddenly covered it with his own.

-x-

Perhaps the beauty of their relationship was that it was unobtainable. It was one of those things that you could never quite catch, as it always slipping through your fingers. It could never last, consistently that is. They fought, they screamed and worst of all, they ignored the other existed when they were mad enough. That's how they treated each other. Maybe that was the only way they could love each other.

-x-

In every movie there was always that part where there'd be in bed after a night's worth of physical expression. The windows were uncurtained allowing the morning light to creep through, filtering the once moonlit room with ethereal sunshine. The golden rays would bounce off every surface of everything and the room was silent, except for the faint rustle of sheets if one of them moved which was sometimes harmonized with someone's breathing, this depending on the proximity of their bodies. One would be asleep while the other watched with adoration.

This wasn't one of those moments.

If anything Syaoran thought it was different and better because it was theirs and no one else's.

Yes there was light from the first few hours of dawn and there was that faint rustle of sheets and her soft breathing. But there were also other things to admire, for example the way she always turned away from him when she was awake to sleep but ended up turning over again once she was. Of course the fact that she even always stayed, was enough to amaze him. Then there was the way that the sheets always draped over her, it was bunched up at random places, at her hips, her ankles, but there were still parts of her body where the sheet would simply lie against her as if it too praised her curves. There was even the way her body would rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing, the way her hair would fall over her face, the way she scrunched up her nose while she slept, the way she sighed and finally the way she would shift closer if he inched away.

Of course that little habit would only happen once or twice before she would settle for where she was.

Carefully he reached a hand to brush her hair away from her face, marvelling at the warmth she always gave off before sighing and sitting up. It was time to wake up, because like movies the good things had to come to an end.

By the time Sakura was awake, Syaoran was already wearing a fresh pair of pants. She squinted her eyes for a moment, deliberating if this was just a dream before slumping against the bed and finding her nostrils filled with a scent that did not belong to herself. Abruptly she sat back up and checked under the sheets, she closed her eyes and groaned.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself before burying her face into her knees as she brought them close with her arms wound around them, "Absolute idiot," she muttered.

"Good morning to you too," was the unexpected and unwanted reply. "Are you planning to leave in such a rush like last time where you forget your underwear or are you going to take your time like the time before because you're too busy cursing my existence?" asked the owner of the bed she was sitting on, smartly.

Looking up from her knees she narrowed her eyes, "I hate you," was all she sad before looking at the sheets that covered her.

There was no reply and she looked up, only to find a blank expression on the handsome face.

"That's not what you said last night."

Sakura gawped and Syaoran smirked a little before walking over to his closet to pick out a shirt.

"You're lying," murmured Sakura then, narrowing her eyes. "You are. I did not say that. I didn't," she gritted her teeth then, "You know I didn't, why are you _lying_?" she accused.

Without looking at her, giving the perfect view of his back he shrugged, "What could I possibly gain from lying about something like that?" he asked nonchalantly, "Really, Sakura. Think about it."

She scoffed, "Right because I just can't remember saying something like _that_," she retorted.

He turned to face her, "And what exactly would _that_ be, Sakura?" raising his brows.

She narrowed her eyes once more, "You know _what_, Syaoran."

"Enlighten me," was all he said before slipping into his shirt.

Looking down at the sheets once more she shook her head, "I didn't say it, I would remember."

"No," said Syaoran sounding tired of the subject of their conversation, "You wouldn't remember because you always black out for a second when you—"

"Don't!" shouted Sakura, successfully stopping Syaoran from finishing his sentence while clamping her hands firmly over her ears. Eventually she dropped them and wrapped her arms around her knees once more. Looking torn she sighed and finally slid of his bed, keeping the sheets wrapped around her. With one keeping the sheets wrapped around her she picked up her discarded clothing with the other. Once she had gathered her clothes she headed for the bathroom, finding the room with no trouble. Before leaving the room she paused by the entrance, languidly resting her head against it.

"This won't stop, ever, will it?"

"Do you want it to?"

Sakura's eyes stung, hating herself for the answer on the tip of her tongue, "Sometimes," she swallowed, "Only sometimes," she looked down then.

She'd have to break it off with her boyfriend now, there was no way she could seek refuge in him anymore.

-x-

There was guilt somewhere inside him. He couldn't exactly pin point where, but he felt it. It was somewhere in his chest, in his stomach, his gut, somewhere in those places. He knew that she would probably end up crying before actually getting dressed and cleaned up with a new brave face to wear in front of him before she'd once again walk out. And somehow it would be his fault. He wasn't quite sure how it was, but he knew it was indeed his fault.

Syaoran wasn't going to lie; he knew that the next time he'd see her he'd be a bit of a bitch before once again making his move. Then it would happen all over again. There were times where he considered giving up, after years you'd think the little game of tag would stop. Tag was for children, he was twenty six and she was too, in a few days anyway. They should stop, he should stop.

He usually initiated it anyway, well, okay he _always_ initiated it.

Buttoning his shirt he looked at himself in the mirror, while his fingers blindly buttoned his shirt.

Maybe if he simply asked, things would turn out.

Turning away from the mirror he picked up his tie and wrapped it around his neck, he stopped though when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking up from his tie he found Sakura walking into his room, she was dressed in the same clothes and like he'd seen her for the first time in the dress, he swallowed. She never needed to do much to catch his eyes; she looked perfect in whatever she wore and whatever she did. The dress suited her though, simple, white and elegant. If he'd seen her in anything like his date last night he wouldn't be sure what to expect. It would look _nice_, he guessed but he wouldn't prefer it. Something naturally refined shouldn't be overworked.

"Your buttons are done wrong."

He blinked, "What?" he asked dumbly, clearly caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to open her mouth again, especially after answering what she did.

"Your buttons," she repeated before walking toward him. She sighed and unbuttoned the buttons he done wrong, ignoring his curious stare flickering from her face to her fingers.

No one said anything, even when she started fixing his tie for him. Syaoran smiled a little and looked down at their feet, finding it endearing that she always had to stand on her toes to be at the faux height she was now. Slowly his eyes moved up her slim and toned calves, no doubt she kept true to her nature from elementary by always doing some sort of exercise, to the hem of her dress, passed her waistline and front and finally to her neck, where a clear collarbone graced his line of vision. He had two options, make a move or simply wait till next time.

"You've got that look again."

He looked up to meet her eyes, "What look?"

"That look when…" she trailed off and instead blushed, something he enjoyed seeing. "Never mind," she murmured before stepping away from him, she tucked her hair behind her ear then, "I should probably go now, I've got things to do," she vaguely explained.

Syaoran nodded, "Alright," he straightened up then and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Bye," he bided awkwardly.

She smiled at him, "Right, till next time," it was then that he noticed that her smile was bitter.

At that he frowned, old feelings he thought he had gotten over bubbling in his stomach and slowly creeping up his throat.

"Why didn't you just say yes?" he asked suddenly, "Why tell me no, if you were only going to moan to my every whim?"

-x-

He didn't have to say it like that.

Sakura annoyed, folded her arms as she narrowed her eyes, "I _don't_ moan to everything you do," she retorted indignantly, "Maybe that's why I said no, because you're so arrogant," she snapped.

He stared back at her unfazed, his eyes staring as he patiently waited.

"I was barely twenty two, Syaoran. I wasn't ready for marriage yet," she finally answered before sighing, "Besides if I remembered correctly after that, you were such jerk. Just because I said no, you started—"

"How do you expect me to react?" shouted Syaoran suddenly, clearly angry. "You think I'd just brush it off that the girl I've been in love with said _no_ when I proposed? It was totally humiliating! How can you say you love someone if you're not even willing to marry them?"

"You don't have to yell…" murmured Sakura staring back, "And isn't it possible for someone to love you even if they weren't _ready_ to get married?"

Syaoran made a face, "It's called an engagement period, Sakura. It wasn't like the moment you said yes, I'd take you to Las Vegas and we'd get married the very night you agreed," he ran a hand down his face then clearly frustrated, "What I don't understand was that after saying _no_, you just expected me to act like everything was fine."

Quietly Sakura answered back, "Why not?" she asked, "I can't help it if I couldn't say yes when I wasn't ready. I mean how was I supposed to know if this was _forever_?" she looked at him then, "You were spending less time with me, busy with all this business. You barely had time to listen to what I wanted to read to you when I wrote something new. When you called back, you'd be talking to someone else at the same time. Your _assistant_ found it easier to get a hold of you than I did. Sometimes I _forgot_ what you looked like! How am I supposed to say yes to marriage when our relationship was fading away? We were going in circles! If I confronted you about it, you'd get all frustrated. Then we'd stop talking; only talking again when you _found_ time to apologize and then it'd repeat all over again…" looking down Sakura sighed with limp shoulders, "It's just one game after another," she muttered.

"If forever was such a problem, then what the hell are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up, disbelief clear on her face, "What am I doing here?" she asked slowly, as if asking Syaoran if he really had said what he did.

He ignored the look however and nodded at her, "Yes, what are you doing here. If you were so doubtful and uncertain about this relationship then why—"

"That is such a stupid question!" yelled Sakura, "I'm here because you can't keep your hands to yourself!"

"You could've _retaliated_, Sakura, you know fight back. You broke up with me, so if anything you have _no_ excuse to be having so much trouble resisting. Your feelings should've died a long time ago."

Dumbstruck Sakura stared, "You're seriously blaming this on me?"

The two stared at each other for a while before finally one opened their mouth to speak.

"I'm not blaming anything on you, I just think that if you were going to break up with me, I would think you would have a little more control," he stepped forward there before leaning over, his breath a gentle caress to the side of her face as he whispered, "Or am I so enticing that you can resist?"

Sakura blushed, swallowed then stepped away; a little dazed she ran a hand through her hair, like Syaoran she had grown her hair longer than the last time they saw each other. The ends of her hair no longer below her chin but just barely touching her shoulders; it was only her fringe that she maintained. Taking a deep breath in, she stared back before smiling a tight a smile.

"You…" she trailed off before shaking her head, "I don't know when, but we've gotten good at this game…" she swallowed before pursing her lips in thought, "A long time ago, you'd only flirt, not seduce. You were always charming, but not like this. And I'm not stupid; I know I've changed too. Before I would, I would never dream of cheating, and I would never think to even see you as… you are."

"A womanizer?" suggested Syaoran, raising his brows.

Sakura shrugged but made no attempt to disagree, "Everything's changed but one thing, the stupid games we play. And you know what?" she asked weakly with a quivering smile, "I meant what I said when I said I wasn't in the mood to play anymore. I also meant what I said about only regretting the fact that we did play them sometimes, but it's only because I hate you," she swallowed and ignored the wounded expression in his eyes. "I hate how you know how to lure me in, how you're the only that can…" she trailed off and shook her head, "I hate how after all these years you still manage to cause some sort of grief when we're not even _together_ anymore, how you're always with different beautiful women. I hate not hearing from you for weeks, months then out of nowhere you give me a heart attack because you appear out of nowhere to do it all over again. We're going in circles and I hate it, I hate this, I'm sick of playing these stupid games and I hate the fact that after all these years I'm still in love with you, so much that…" She covered her face with her hands then clearly embarrassed to admit what she was about to say, "That I wish I did say yes," she dropped her hands then, a single tear escaping from her eye. Without looking at the other and keeping her eyes on the floor she added, "So that at least you would be mine and only mine. Even if I didn't see you all the time, at least I'd know you were no one else's because if you were meant to be… You wouldn't be coming to me all the time, right?" she asked finally looking up at him.

Syaoran stared with a blank expression, "I see…" he said before nodding a little to himself, "Well that explains a lot."

The other blinked, that was all he had to say?

"Perhaps we should change the rules a little then," he continued, "Obviously now you want to get married."

Sakura ashamedly looked away with a clenched jaw, "I don't want to play games anymore, Syaoran. Don't you get it?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged, "I still do though," he answered, ignoring the livid glare directed at him, he stepped forward once again invading Sakura's personal space and wiping the tear away with his right hand. "But…" he trailed off and smiled, one without mischief, lewdness, sarcasm and mocking, "This time we play for keeps," he proposed.

She closed her eyes at the words for a moment before staring Syaoran in the face, their eyes squarely meeting the other, "Okay," she answered.

Syaoran chuckled then, one full of content, he looked down for a moment before looking up again, "Good," he then rested his forehead against hers, "And I'm sorry about what I said about your writing, I'm more than aware of the book you published. I heard it did well for a debut—they got together in the end, right?"

Sakura pouted but cracked a smile in the end, "Yes."

-x-

Love was never different on the inside; it was merely hidden in different things, wrapped in different ways and placed in different boxes. For some it was hidden in anguish, wrapped in resentment but in a box defense. For others it was hidden in regret, wrapped in wishful thinking but in a box of denial. It was only lucky that their love wasn't as unobtainable as they made it out to be.

After all games got tiring and no one could play forever. Some things simply required some work.


End file.
